Rage cannot pierce friendship
by Ymmas Sirron
Summary: This is a story based on personal experiences but I have replaced real people with LOTR characters. This story contains abuse so if you don’t like that don’t read it! Please no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This is a story based on personal experiences but I have replaced real people with LOTR characters. This story contains abuse so if you don't like that don't read it! Please no flames!!  
  
/ / - thoughts  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
/Today is not a good day to get on Ada's nerves./ thought Legolas as he walked through the gardens to the front gate.  
  
His friend Aragorn was supposed to be coming today but now Legolas wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. Just a few moments before he had past his father's study only to hear yelling. He peeked inside to find Thranduil yelling at one of his advisors about how this kingdom was going to the birds. The advisor had tried to calm him down but he just earned more yelling for that attempt. Legolas had run down the hall before he could get caught and meet the same fate as that poor advisor. So here he was waiting for his friend to come and he was now thinking over his choice of inviting him. But then again they hadn't seen each other for a while. And Legolas loved it when Aragorn and him had the chance to be together. They were like brothers they were so close. Then he heard it. That familiar laugh that belonged to his friend! He was talking to the guards and joking with them.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sir we don't allow humans into Mirkwood! We'll just have to dispose of you!" a guard by the name of Rilian, joked with Aragorn.  
  
"Oh then I suppose the prince shall have your heads because I am his friend!" Aragorn laughed. Just as he said this Legolas came through the gate shaking his head and laughing.  
  
"It's a good thing these guys are on my side or you would have been shot already!" Legolas chuckled.  
  
Aragorn strode over to his friend and hugged him.  
  
"It's been a long time," Aragorn started.  
  
"Too long." Legolas finished.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas strode into the palace towards the guest room. Legolas thanked the Valar that the guest rooms were the in the farthest hallway away from his Ada's study.  
  
"How have you been mellon nin?" Aragorn asked his old friend.  
  
"I've been good, and yourself?" Legolas replied.  
  
"I've been good also," Aragorn commented, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."  
  
"Ai, so have I." Legolas said looking off into space.  
  
They entered the guest room to deposit Aragorn's belongings before making their way to the dining hall. Little did they know someone was very angry... 


	2. Get out!

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! I know I haven't updated this in forever but I've been soooooooo busy and I couldn't think of how to continue it! But now I shall write more!!!!!!!!!!  
  
/ / - thoughts  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Aragorn and Legolas walked toward the dining hall talking about what they had been doing since they last saw one another. Aragorn was telling a rather funny story of how he had managed to dye Glorfindel's face a rather embarrassing shade of pink.  
  
"I don't believe it! You actually pulled that off?!?!?" Legolas exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes! I put it in his wash basin. He flew like a bat out of hell to find me!" Aragorn laughed at the memory of a rather pink Glorfindel chasing him through the gardens in his night clothes.  
  
Him and Legolas laughed until they were about five feet from the dining hall where they stopped dead in their tracks. Legolas cringed as he heard his father yelling at the servers about his food.  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn, "Okay, he's been in a bad mood lately so just don't speak unless spoken to." Aragorn nodded and they walked into the dining hall. Legolas lead the way to the table. He bowed before his father.  
  
"Good evening father," Legolas said trying to show as much respect as possible.  
  
"You're late!" Thranduil said looking up at Legolas with furry in his eyes.  
  
"Father I don't believe th-" Legolas began but his father backhanded him before he could finish.  
  
"Do not speak unless spoken to!" Thranduil shouted and turned back to his plate and noticed Aragorn standing behind Legolas. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Aragorn bowed, trying to show respect even though he now held none for him, "Your son invited me to stay for awhile."  
  
Thranduil whipped around to look at Legolas with an icy glare, "Oh he did, did he?"  
  
Legolas tried to explain to his enraged father, "Yes, you gave me permission about a month ago." This did not earn the hoped response but only earned him a slap across the face.  
  
"I don't remember giving you any such permission! Therefore you must be lying!" Thranduil yelled at his child.  
  
Aragorn ran over to Legolas and looked at his face before his arm was grabbed and he was made to spun around and face Thranduil.  
  
"Do not touch the little whelp!" Thranduil screamed at Aragorn.  
  
"But sir you're hur-" Aragorn started but was pulled closer by Thranduil.  
  
"HE IS MY SON AND I WILL DO WITH HIM AS I PLEASE! YOU FILTHY EDAIN!" Thranduil shouted throwing Aragorn to the wall, which he hit rather hard and slid to the ground.  
  
"FATHER!" Legolas cried before running over to Aragorn to see the extent of his hurts.  
  
"Get out! Get out now Legolas!!!!!!! And I don't want to see that filthy human again!" Thranduil yelled at his son infuriated.  
  
Legolas turned hurt eyes onto his father. Never had he acted like this before! But Legolas didn't want to upset him more so he picked Aragorn up and ran out of the hall.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So sorry this was sooooo short!!!! I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Until then! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! 


End file.
